Feels
by sudaseul
Summary: Sang and JeUp loved each other since day one, however they must keep it a secret, since the relationship they maintain goes far beyond just the feeling. LEMON - IMFACT - SANGUP


**HI!, here Sudaseul!, It's the first time I write here, but I hope you like it. Enjoy it!**  
 **Ah, and yes, i love, REALLY LOVE this couple. 3**

.

 _ **In your eyes**_

They had always known that between them things would not be simple.

JeUp had fallen in love with Sang the instant he saw him enter the company, as a complete stranger wanting to be someone recognized for his talent. The fact of knowing that, after having spent a few months being a trainee, would now be a group and that he would be there did nothing but fill him with anxiety and worries, especially by the fact that Park was not exactly friendly person.

On the other hand, Sang seemed unconscious of certain things, he was usually immersed in his thoughts, in his singing, on his guitar. No one could have guessed that it kept, almost as if it were a guardian, strong feelings for the vocalist. Feelings that, without wanting or premeditating it, one day sprang up in the form of words.

\- JeUp... - whispered one day when they were alone in the studio.

\- Tell me

\- Why it's that whenever we talk you avoid looking me in the face? - every time he tried to talk to him or approach him, Park diverted his sight to any other point.

-I do not like to see my eyes, I feel that they will know things about me that I do not want - replied the singer, looking askance at him.

Now, remembering the timid manner in which they began to be close, they couldn't help but loose little laughter. They had recently released their first album titled "Lollipop ", Pride did not fall into their breasts, at last they were fulfilling their dream!, and nothing filled them more than doing it , no one ever suspected about the relationship they were dedicated to keeping hidden.

\- I come immediately - whispered JeUp to his companions as soon as they had finished practicing. Usually, the vocalist was always lost about an hour after each practice, nobody knew why, and when they asked him he said that he had some things to do, or that he would go jogging to throw away the stress and relax the body. But what he actually did was to meet Sang in the small apartment that had given them the company, and the "Guitar Boy " was excused saying he would go out to eat, so no one could put it in doubt.

\- Quick, we don't have much time, take it all off - whispered the young Lee, desperate to have that thin, fibrous body sweating in his arms.

\- Wait, don't be so anxious - replied Park, laughing fun to see the child so desperate. When he met him he thought that someone like Sang would never notice a boy, much less in him, so those fleeting encounters considered them almost a miracle.

-Come, I want to do it in my bed today, so when I sleep I'll have your scent with me - saying Sang, this time throwing his shirt away, taking him from one arm to his quarters.

He attempted to be semi naked before taking a seat in his bed and attracting his legs to the eldest. He kissed his breast and climbed slowly with his tongue to his jaw, where he stopped to carry one of his hands towards the member of the vocalist. He loved to see the expression he wore every time he posed his hands in "that area", only then he went on with his work of licking and kissing it.

-Mh, Sang, I want you inside - said JeUp between groans, moving and rubbing his hips on the bulk that had risen under the garment of the lesser, which made Sang no longer resist.

He quickly drew from his bedside table a jar that was supposed to be face cream, and sprinkled in his hand a jet of lubricant, which he scattered carefully in the cavity of his companion.

First he introduced a finger, gently kissing the surroundings of the JeUp member, listening to him moaning hoarsely and low he was driving him crazy, but he had to control himself, he didn't want to hurt his partner.

\- It seems that the anxious was you, Ahjussi - joked, introducing another finger, feeling how the walls of his butt were contracted around his fingers.

\- Hush, you will make me ashamed - he whispered, before releasing another groan to feel a third finger within his cavity. From the day one Sang knew exactly how to make him scream, he knew his body better than himself, how did it happen?

The younger began to introduce and remove the fingers slowly, while biting the lower lip, trying to hide his desire to ram aggressively, but did not have to wait long to do so.

Without saying anything he took his fingers from the inside of the eldest and made him stand up, he supported his hands to the wall, with one hand held him by the hips and opened his legs using his, beginning to gradually introduce his latent and ardent member. JeUp was really ready, as soon as he introduced the glans, the cavity of the major engulfed him without any problem, giving way to the rest of the member.

-Mh, Sang, do not be careful to do it quickly, all these days we have done slow... I want you to untie a little today - whispered the vocalist, turning his eyes to see him in the face when he uttered each of his words. He knew that to say that would cost him much of his energy, and that would surely affect him in some way when they return to practice, or to sit, but at that moment wanted to feel as it was, between wild and tender, between violent and delicate.

-Shit, why you have to say that sort of thing when... Agh - whispered Lee Sang, passing the hand he had free by his face for a brief lapse of seconds. JeUp knew how to turn it on, how to calm him down, how to make him crazy and even get him back to his senses, even though he sometimes behaved like a child.

And no more words were needed. Sang held his hip with both hands and made a small pelvis movement, began to ram it quickly, trying to get as deep as possible.

He could feel how the inside of JeUp was getting hotter, but had to hold on, it wouldn't reach climax until at least he saw it in two different positions.

He moved his hips in different directions just to give himself pleasure. He knew with perfection what was the major's weak point, so he sought it and made him reach climax groaning his name. If there was something I loved more than food, it was having JeUp moaning his name pleasantly. He stood a moment still waiting for Park to pass the spasms, pulled his limb still hard and latent from inside and sat down in his bed.

\- Come, I want to see you - he said in a hoarse seductively voice, stretching out his arm in a gesture inviting him to approach. And JeUp wasted no time, if asked in that way he couldn't say no.

\- It's unfair, I always come more than you, and I'm the eldest - he said, feigning a complaint, going up to Sang's lap. He opened his legs, rubbed a little on bulk to the minor and only then claimed his partner's penis and began to introduce him slowly into the inside

\- That's because I'm very good - annoyed Lee, casting his head back the instant he felt all his masculinity be absorbed by his companion's butt. He instinctively began to move his hips, trying to reach the deepest corner of that precious being, but JeUp did something that caught him from improvising and made him lose the little control he had left.

The elder's hand was massaging the testicles of the Sang, which caused a new stream of pleasure to attack the system of the boy.

\- That's to play dirty, Ahjussi-it was incorporated slightly and endeared herself more their bodies, starting to ram it in a stronger way, biting his neck, clavicle and shoulders.

\- Hey... ¡Ah! don't bite so hard - he tried to gesture, but the pleasure was not allowed. However, this time it was the young Lee who came first to climax.

\- Park JeUp - he grunted, sticking his face to his lover's neck, not being able to avoid come into him.

\- ¡Mhhh! - was all that the major could emit, feeling with every part of their being the heat of the liquid that now filled it, and how those warm hands touched him to make it explode of pleasure.

They had never said "I love you", neither during sex or when they became affectionate, so they did not have to tell them at that time, but for both was equal: that typical and recurrent expression always threatened to escape. In those moments it was when they repeated that they could not say it yet, were the words that encompassed the maximum expression of love, that which they still could not achieve.

.

.

.

 **And that it's all, I really, REALLY hope you liked.**  
 **See you soon! /run away.**


End file.
